Imperial Central Government Ranks
Imperial Central Government is one of two branches (other being Imperial Intelligence) that have only the E-10 rank in the Enlisted Ranks, the only way to work within the Central Government is to make it to Adjunant (O-1 in the Imperial World Government. Although in retrospects your demoted back to E-10, it's more respectable, to the Emperor, to be a clerk in the Central Government, than an Adjutant in the World Government. 'Branch Leaders' ''Grand Vizer The ''Grand Vizer is the leader of the Central Government, (s)he is tasked with running the Central Government and it's various departments and organizations. They are also the Central Government's member on the Imperial Inner Circle. Grand Vizers are also responsible for running The Empire as a whole, should the sitting Emperor/Empress be on leave for an extended amount of time and if the Executor/Exectrix also be away or if none has been selected and should there be no Viceroy/Vicereine in The Empire. ''Vizer Like some other branches, the ''Vizer ''is the second-in-command rank within the Central Government, however there are several Vizers in The Empire. There is a Vizer for each of the Central Government's departments. Should the Grand Vizer be away, leadership then falls to the most senior Vizer in the Central Government, unless a different Vizer is picked by the Emperor. 'Command Level' The Command level of the Central Government is one of great honor in the eyes of the Emperor (Emperor Hester). Responsible for carrying out a lot of the day-to-day activity in The Empire those who make into the Command level have proven themselves as capable members. Due to The Empire's stride for effiecency, it's possible that those within the Command Level of the Central Government will be asked to do a lot. Those in this level are indicated by this ribbon: Adjutant '' Adjutants are a Vizer's go to person, an Adjutant can be called to be their second-in-command in their department. Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Central Government Department Second-in-command, *Assisting Vizers *Supervising lower ranking Central Government members. ''Deputy Adjutant '' Deputy Adjutants ''are assistants to full Adjutants Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Assisting Adjutants *Assisting Vizers, should the task be too much for Adjutants *Supervising lower ranking Central Government members. Junior Adjutant '' Junior Adjutants are Adjutants in training, they tend to work for/with Adjutants before having to work for a Vizer. Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Training to become a deputy, then full time, Adjutant. *Assisting Adjutants and Deputy Adjutants. *Supervising lower ranking Central Government members. ''Chief '' Chiefs in the Central Government are mainly just a higher rank over Senior Administrator, though with a higher rank they also have more of the same responsibilities. Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Supervising lower ranking Central Government members, *Overseeing thousands of stored documents (with security clearance), *Help in keeping The Empire's day-to-day operations running smothly without stop. ''Senior Administrator '' A Senior Administrator is considered to be a great organizer and planner. Tasked with managing all the Administrators below them (Administrator and Junior Administrator), Senior Administrators also, provided with proper clearence, oversee the thousands of records and documents in storage. Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Supervising lower ranking Central Government members, *Overseeing thousands of stored documents (with security clearance), *Help in keeping The Empire's day-to-day operations running smothly without stop. 'Officer Level' The Officer level of the Central Government is a sign of dedication to The Empire. Those in this level are indicated by this ribbon: 'Administrator' Administrators are the corner stone of the Officer Level of the Central Government, they're tasked with keeping keeping track of all workers in their Department and what they are working on, and keeping them on track and on time. Administrator is abbreviated to ADMIN. (Not to be confused with the Admin in Runescape.) Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Supervising lower ranking Central Government members. *Help in keeping The Empire's day-to-day operations running smothly without stop. 'Junior Administrator' A Junior Administrator is responsible for keeping the lower Central Government ranks on task and working on what they're tasked with doing. Nick named "Senior Supervisor" Junior Administrators can also be called upon to fill in any voids in operations within the Central Government, such as Dean of the Imperial Library, to Dean of the Imperial Academy. Junior Administrator is abbreviated to JADMIN. Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Supervising lower ranking Central Government members. *Help keep The Empire's day-to-day operations run smothly and without stop. 'Supervisor' A Supervisor is tasked with supervising jobs not only within the Central Government, but also within the Ministry of Industry, RADE and various other branches in The Empire. Supervisors also help in watching over people who preform well and those who don't, should members in The Empire be behaving unruly the Supervisor is responsible for both warning that member and if that person continues, reporting the member to the ISB. Supervisor is abbreviated to SUP. Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Supervising lower ranked Central Government members. *Watch over members on the projects they are assigned to watch over. 'Aide' An Aide is mostly like a senior Assistant, except more responsibilities are placed on an Aide's shoulders. Main duties can range from proof reading major speeches and/or documents to helping contribute major ideas for the Central Government and it's day-to-day workings and operations. Aide is abbreviated to AIDE. Duties include, but aren't limited to: *Proof reading major items. 'Assistant' An Assistant ''is the first step one takes when advancing in the Central Government, the main duty for an assistant is to assist the higher up(s) they're assigned to in simple tasks, ranging from proof reading a speech to coming up with ideas for various Central Government projects. Assistant is abbreviated to AST. Deuties include, but aren't limited to: *Proof reading *Assisting higher ranked Central Government personal in their tasks. 'Enlisted Level''' The only enlisted level rank is that of Clerk. Clerk A ''Clerk ''in the Central Government is a hard rank to obtain, those who've made rapid advancement though the Enlisted ranks of the World Government and show great promise are asked if they wish to work in the Central Government once they reach the World Government rank of Adjutant. Although in this process your demoted a rank, but given that the World and Central Governments are different your demoted for a reason and because the Central Government is harder to advance in because of high activity demands outside Runescape. Clerk is abbreviated to CLK. Duties include: *Learning the rules with being in the Central Government. Category:The Empire Category:Imperial Central Government Category:Imperial Government Category:Ranks Category:Database